1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure device, and more particularly to a closure device which utilizes a knob rotated toward in a first direction for engaging a spool to wind a lace around the spool and rotated toward in a second direction for releasing the spool to unwind the lace from the spool.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lace closure deice includes a housing, a spool, a ring and a knob. The spool is received in the housing and the ring is disposed on the spool for positioning the spool. The knob has an axle extending from a bottom thereof The knob has a driving gear annularly formed on an inner of the bottom thereof and a ratchet teeth annularly formed on an outer of the bottom thereof The driving gear and the ratchet teeth are concentrically arranged. The spool has a rotation gear upwardly extending therefrom. The axle of the knob passes through the ring and the spool. A stopping set is disposed in an inner periphery of the housing. The stopping set engages with the ratchet teeth. When the knob is pressed, the driving gear engages with the rotation gear of the spool and the ratchet teeth engaged with the stopping set such that the knob drives the spool for winding a lace around the spool. When the knob is upwardly pulled, the knob disengages from the spool and the stopping set for releasing the spool.
The conventional closure device utilizes the knob disengaging from the spool for releasing the spool. However, the connection between the knob and the spool is easily consumed after repeatedly usage in a period of time. Especially, the conventional closure device is utilized on snow boots and bicycle shoes, the unstable connection between the knob and the spool causes danger for a user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional tie-able securing warning light device.